First passionate night
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: It's their first time. They are nervous yet they are filled with want for each other. How will their first time turn out? Certainly good but someone is going to throw a fit. DufortxKiyomaro WARNING: LEMON! Side fic to Double the help, double the trouble


This is my third...no fourth, no fifth...AH screw it! This is another one of my lemon fics. Honestly, I'm not good at them considering that I'm only 16 but I really do want to write it T-T I hope that the lemon is as good as you come across! I swear I was blushing when I was writing the lemon! Gah!

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After having met the new ally, Nel who is Suzume's mamodo, the group finally headed straight to bed after their games after dinner though Dufort and Kiyomaro don't seem all that tired. However, Gash is totally worn out thus Zeon had nagged their bookkeepers to head to bed as well. Why? Who knows? Ask Zeon.

"I'm not tired." Dufort said, sitting on the bed.

Kiyomaro shrugged, "Me too but it's not like we have any places to go without Apollo."

Dufort frowned, "I don't like him."

"Well I do."

"Why?"

"Um…because he's my friend? Really, Dufort you don't have to be jealous, you know. It's not like I'm going to start dating him or something. When I said I like him, I meant I like him only as a friend." Kiyomaro explained.

"He is still dangerous." Dufort concluded.

Kiyomaro rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." Kiyomaro sighed and settled onto the bed beside Dufort.

"Are you angry?" Dufort asked, wrapping his arms around Kiyomaro's waist and brought the shorter man towards him.

"Not really. Why would I be angry? It's your opinion after all." Kiyomaro pointed out, leaning his head on Dufort's chest.

"Good, because I don't want to get along with him just to ease your anger." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow; "You would try to get along with him just to ease my anger? I don't know, that doesn't sound very much like you." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"There are still some things you don't know about me." Dufort pointed out.

"I think I've already known more than enough." Kiyomaro said dryly.

"Really? Because I am sure that there are some things about me that you will find surprising."

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Do you really want me to demonstrate?" Dufort asked.

"You could've just told me you know but if you want to demonstrate then it's your choice." Kiyomaro shrugged, still not getting what Dufort is talking about.

"If you say so." Dufort slipped one of his hands beneath Kiyomaro's shirt earning a surprised squeak from the younger man. He ran his hand over Kiyomaro's bare yet well-built torso while the other started to move towards the small bulge in his pants.

Kiyomaro's eyes flew open. "Du-Dufort! What are you doing?"

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You know damn well what you are doing. I want to know WHY you are doing?" Kiyomaro asked, a little bit annoyed at the familiar phrase.

"What do you mean why? You're really pretty stupid, aren't you?"

Kiyomaro growled, "Will you please stop using that phrase?"

"Then don't ask me obvious questions."

"I wouldn't have asked you if they were obvious! How the hell would I know why you are doing this? And get your hands out of there this instant!" Kiyomaro blushed when Dufort's hand slipped under his boxers, moving towards his member.

"Why? Don't you want this?" Dufort asked, his hand stopping above his member.

Kiyomaro blushed redder, "…"

"So do you want this or not?" He asked, with a hint of impatient in his voice.

"Ho-how could you ask me that all of a sudden? Th-This is too unexpected!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Really? I've been wanting to do this ever since we first kissed." Dufort admitted.

Kiyomaro's eyes widened, "Si-Since that time?"

"Yes. I didn't know what it was until recently. So I'm going to ask you again, do you want this or not?"

"I-I guess…I can give it a go…"

Dufort frowned, "I don't want you to guess. I want you to be certain. I don't want you to regret this because I'm not sure if I'm able to stop midway."

"…Horny bastard."

"That's not an answer."

Kiyomaro blushed and looked away, "I-I'm sure…"

Upon hearing the shy response, Dufort immediately started to undress Kiyomaro. After that, he roughly pushed his lips against Kiyomaro. The both of them let out a moan in their kiss when their privates brushed each other. Liking the feeling, the both of them moved so that the pleasurable action can be repeated. Finally, the two broke the kiss.

"Do you like that?" Dufort asked.

Kiyomaro nodded meekly, face still flushed with both embarrassment and pleasure. "But it's not fair…"

"What?"

"You should be undressed too." Kiyomaro pointed out, face blushing even redder than before.

"Why don't you help me then?"

Kiyomaro's eyes widened a little before nodding shyly. He has never done this with anyone before and was kind of nervous that he would screw up. Dufort placed his fingers on Kiyomaro's lips, motioning him to suck while Kiyomaro does the undressing. Kiyomaro nodded a little and took the whole digits into his mouth. He looked so adorable at that time, sucking onto Dufort's fingers and naked. If not for Dufort's practice of patient, he would've taken him there already.

After he was done undressing, Dufort motioned him off the bed while he swung his legs over the edge. He told Kiyomaro to suck his member while he would give him something more pleasurable. When Kiyomaro protested, saying that he has no knowledge or experience in this, Dufort reassured him that it'd be all right. Kiyomaro then complied with his request as both of them wants this as much as each other does.

Kiyomaro licked at the tip of his member for a few times before using his hand to lift up the member. He ran his tongue down the bottom, along the thick vein while Dufort started to enter the first digit into his rectum. Kiyomaro gave a gasp of pain that sent vibrations throughout Dufort's member making him groan in pleasure. Dufort ran his free hand through Kiyomaro's hair, trying to ease as much as pain as possible.

"Relax. Take as much time as you want." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro nodded and rested his head against Dufort's lap, waiting for the pain to subsidies.

Finally, Kiyomaro started to wrap his lips around the tip of his member before sliding them down. Dufort groaned at how slow and torturous this had been as Kiyomaro said, he didn't have any experience in this. The fact that he is trying so hard only made Dufort more impatient, wanting Kiyomaro even more. Dufort then decided to add in the second finger and Kiyomaro moaned in pleasure, once again sending vibrations.

Finally, Kiyomaro started to take his member into his mouth as far as he could before sliding them up, sucking. He breathed onto the tip of the member making it starting to leak pre-cum. Dufort groaned and added more fingers. After deciding that Kiyomaro is stretched enough, he pulled Kiyomaro up onto the bed with him despite his protests.

He flipped him over so that he is facing upwards while Dufort hovered over him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dufort repeated.

Kiyomaro blushed and looked away, "You would want to continue since we've already gotten this far."

"I do but I also want you to be sure. If you're not ready, I can stop here."

"No!" Kiyomaro exclaimed before blushing, "I mean…the both of us want this as bad as each other does…"

Dufort smiled as much as he could which is only a little twitch on his lips. "Okay, it's going to be painful but it'll be gone soon."

Kiyomaro nodded, wrapping his hands around Dufort's neck and brought him down onto his lips. "I'm okay with it." He said in between kisses.

"Alright then…" Dufort breathed into his mouth before rubbing his member against Kiyomaro's virgin rectum and then, slowly sliding into it. Kiyomaro winced and gave a small scream of pain, prompting Dufort to stop. "It's okay." Dufort said.

"I-I know…please let me adjust for a while…"

Dufort complied with his request no matter how much he wants to continue. He couldn't afford to hurt Kiyomaro and break his trust. Instead, he kissed Kiyomaro softly on the lips before sucking onto his neck. He licked a spot a few times before giving it a small bite, marking Kiyomaro.

"Du-Dufort! They're going to see!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Good, then they will know that you've already been taken."

Kiyomaro frowned, "Stop being so possessive…you know I won't leave you…"

"I know but I still want to do it in case _somebody_ decides to try."

"I don't see anyone would want to try doing it, especially when you're my boyfriend." Kiyomaro managed to rasp out as Dufort started licking the sensitive spot between his neck and collarbone.

"I can name a few." Dufort said.

Knowing that Dufort is just sensitive, or he just wanted to convince himself that no one would look at him the same way as Dufort does, he decided not to question. Dufort then slowly trail his tongue towards Kiyomaro's chest, turning to the right making Kiyomaro moan in pleasure when saliva hit his nipple and his tongue running smoothly against it.

"Ah…don't stop…"

Dufort was more than happy to comply with his request and continued to suck while his hand moving up to Kiyomaro's neglected nipple, his fingers twisting around it. A few seconds of his ministrations, Dufort switched so that he is now sucking onto his left nipple while twisting the right. After that, he moved back to Kiyomaro's mouth and sucked on the pink lips softly. Both of them let out a moan when their tongues engage in a loving but teasing wrestle.

"Du-Dufort…I'm ready." Kiyomaro said after the kiss was broken.

"Are you sure?" Dufort asked.

Kiyomaro nodded eagerly, face started to change back to the color is was, bright red. "Yes…" He groaned, shifting his lips.

Dufort placed his hands on his hips, effectively stopping him from moving more than he should. He unsheathed his member slowly before sliding it back. This continued before Dufort is unable to control himself and started to pound harder and harder. It was when Kiyomaro gave out a gasp of pleasure when he realized that he hit his sweet spot, his trusts became more accurate as Kiyomaro continued to moan out his name repeatedly.

"Aaah! Dufort!" Kiyomaro exclaimed as he wrapped his legs around his hips.

"So tight…" Dufort managed to groan out.

Shuffling could be heard from next door and the next thing they heard is, "FOR THE LOVE OF BAOU! IF THE BOTH OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, IT'S SMACKING TIME!" They heard Zeon shout.

They decided to ignore the irate mamodo and continued with their sex. Kiyomaro could feel something building inside of him before everything exploded into spots of white. While his body attempted to cool down, it is proven useless when Dufort continued to move in and out of him and he felt his body rising up into another orgasm.

Kiyomaro clenched around Dufort's member and felt Dufort freeze as something warm exploded within him as the both of them gave a loud cry. After a few seconds of panting, Dufort unseathed his member from Kiyomaro's rectum and fell beside him.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SWITCHING ROOMS!" Zeon declared and shouted a very colorful vocabulary, which mainly are suggestions to what the two lovers could do to themselves.

Kiyomaro panted and looked over to Dufort, "That was…great."

"Yeah…"

"I think Zeon is going to give us hell for it tomorrow…" Kiyomaro said.

"Let's deal with this tomorrow then." Dufort said and slung his arm over Kiyomaro's waist.

Kiyomaro gave a noise of protest, "Wait! We still haven't bathed yet."

"Who cares…"

"Well I do! I'm not going to sleep like this. Come on, Dufort, let's take a bath." Kiyomaro said.

"…" Dufort considered the things they could do while bathing. Finally, he sat up and dragged Kiyomaro into the bathroom. "Good idea, I think we can have a second round."

"WHAT? You're horny again already?"

The next morning, they went to Zeon and Gash's new room, in preparation to face the devil himself. They didn't expect the both of them lying on the floor with a small pool of blood beneath them along with shattered mirrors scattered around them. And that's when they decided they would put the sex on hold until they get home.

* * *

Well, don't forget to review!


End file.
